Bandit Keith (Duel Links)
}} Bandit Keith is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Bandit Keith, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He only appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for defeating Legendary Duelists 50 times. Description Biography Immediately after the player claims the reward for Bandit Keith's appropriate Character Unlock Mission, they will encounter Bandit Keith for the first time. He remarks to himself that this is the Duel World that the "Kaibacorp dweeb" created, before declaring that Kaiba's a fool; he can't believe that he can Duel all he want in Duel World for free, saying that he himself would charge a "bazillion." Bandit Keith then reveals that he's not interested in becoming the Duel World King, unless there's a cash prize involved, whereupon he reasons that there should be a "ransom of riches" for the Duel World King. Even if there isn't, he continues, he can steal the data in this world and sell it to the highest bidder. He then chuckles, before bursting into arrogant laughter. Until the player defeats Bandit Keith for the first time, whenever they challenge Bandit Keith to a Duel, he will first chuckle, and then state the player must be joking, before rhetorically asking the player if they really think they can beat a genius like him. He goes on to exclaim that they don't need to Duel, as even the player knows that Bandit Keith is going to beat him to a pulp. He then tells the player to face facts - they're getting "thumped," before laughing and then telling the player, "Step right up to get smacked down!" Until the player manages to defeat Bandit Keith at least once, whenever they lose to him, Bandit Keith will declare this is why he's the champ and the player is the chump, as the player is a "dweeb" who doesn't have either the cards or the tactics to take him down. He then chuckles, before revealing to the player that although he sometimes cheats to win, he didn't need to in their Duel since the player was incredibly weak, concluding his dialogue in laughter. Upon Bandit Keith's first defeat, he initially seems to downplay his loss, before suddenly blaming Kaiba - he would have won if Kaiba hadn't "rigged" the rules against him. He then swears that he'll show "all you punks" that he'll get the last laugh, concluding his dialogue in laughter. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Bandit Keith's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Bandit Keith again, who asks the player if they've ever risked everything they cherish - their dreams, their cards, or even their life. He then explains that he only asks this because he himself has, which taught him a real lesson: if you aren't willing to risk everything, then you're worth nothing. He promises he'll never be worth nothing, which is why the player has no clue what he'll do to reach the top, such as him using "Barrel Dragon" (which he shows to the player). He then chuckles, asking the player how it feels for them to be in the sights of "Barrel Dragon", before bursting into laughter. Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "7 Completed" (Once per Duel, Bandit Keith can add "7 Completed" to his hand before his normal draw.) Level 40 Skill: "Triple 7" (Once per turn, Bandit Keith can add "7 Completed" to his hand before his normal draw. He can use this effect up to 3 times per Duel.) Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Joey Wheeler *Whenever he starts a Duel with Joey Wheeler, he says "You're challenging me, dweeb? Heh. A nice little warm-up match might do me some good.". **When he wins the Duel, he'll say "I knew you were a Dueling dog begging for scraps!" **When he loses the Duel, he'll say "He beat me? He actually won?" followed by "This Duel doesn't count! Nobody makes a monkey outta me!" ;Maximillion Pegasus *Whenever he starts a Duel with Maximillion Pegasus, he says "You've humiliated me before, but you'll never humiliate me again!". Card-specific ;Monsters *When Keith Summons "Barrel Dragon", a cut-in frame of Bandit Keith briefly appears, and he announces "You won't be able to survive this kind of firepower!" followed by "Here comes Barrel Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Barrel Dragon" during that Duel, a cut-in scene of "Barrel Dragon" being Summoned is played afterwards. **Most of the time when attacking with that monster, he announces "Pulverize that punk!" followed by "Barrel Dragon, attack!" **When Keith activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Barrel Dragon's effect activates!" followed by "Proton Blast!" *When Keith Summons "Launcher Spider", a cut-in frame of Keith's face briefly appears, and he announces "Go, Launcher Spider!" **Most of the time when Keith declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Launcher Spider! Shock Rocket Attack!" *When Keith Special Summons "Metalzoa", a cut-in frame of Keith's face briefly appears, and he announces "C'mon, Metalzoa! Check out its paint job!" **Most of the time when Keith declares an attack with that monster, he says "Metalzoa! Hardened Glimmer Strike!" *When Keith Summons "Slot Machine", a cut-in frame of Keith's face briefly appears, and he announces "Time to test your luck!" followed by "Slot Machine!" **Most of the time when Keith declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Slot Machine!" *When Keith Summons "Zoa", a cut-in frame of Keith's face briefly appears, and he announces "Heheheh... Go, Zoa!" **Most of the time when Keith declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Zoa attacks!" *When Keith Summons "Machine King", he announces "Take the crown, Machine King!" **Most of the time when Keith declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Machine King attacks!" followed by "Jet Punch!" *When Keith Summons "Mechanicalchaser", he announces "Meet Mechanicalchaser!" *When Keith Summons "Pendulum Machine", he announces "I got a well-oiled machine all ready for ya!" followed by "Pendulum Machine!" **Most of the time when Keith declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Pendulum Machine's goin' into overdrive!" followed by "Slashing Blade Attack!" ;Spell/Trap Cards *When Keith activates "7 Completed", he announces "I activate my Spell, 7 Completed!" *When Keith activates "Metalmorph", he announces "I activate the Trap Card, Metalmorph!" *When Keith activates "Stop Defense", he announces "Heheheh... I activate my Spell!" followed by "Stop Defense!" Trivia *All three of Bandit Keith's skills are based on his tendency to cheat during his Duels in the anime. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters